If The Moon Fell Down
by kakes
Summary: Edward tries to tell Bella how he feels about her.


**Alright guys, here I go. This is kinda my first story in a long time so I'm sorry if I'm rusty. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer or Chase Coy so I do not own the book or the song.**

EPOV

_I love you_. Three simple words that could make or break a relationship. I did though; I knew with all my heart that I Edward Cullen was in love with Isabella Swan.

We met at a party. My sister Alice's party actually, at my house. I was sitting on my couch trying not to "Ruin the party like I always do" (Alice's words) when a girl walked by and tripped right on to my lap. I looked down at her and noticed that she was the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. She had long, brown, curly hair and chocolate brown eyes that stared up at me with apologies. Her skin was pale but there was a deep blush that made her impossibly prettier.

"I'm so sorry," her voice was like an angel's "are you okay?"

"Yeah, no problem." I said.

"I'm so clumsy. I should really watch where I'm going."

"Don't worry about it." I said nonchalantly. She smiled, a beautiful, flawless smile. She got off my lap and sat down next to me on the couch.

"So, how do you know Alice?" She asked.

"She's my sister."

"Oh, so you must be Edward. I'm Bella." Bella, could there be a more perfect name for her?

"Nice to meet you." I said.

We sat and talked for what was really hours but felt like minutes. By the time we realized that it had gotten so late Alice was already cleaning up.

"I'd better go…" Bella said.

"Okay." I said, trying to hide my disappointment. She started to walk away. "Wait, do you have a phone?"

"Um…yeah." She said pulling it out of her bag. She handed it to me and I gave her mine. After five seconds of silence we handed them back.

"Thanks. It really was nice meeting you Edward, I'll text you later." She said smiling. Then she left.

"You like Bella!" Alice shouted after she was gone. "Like, like her like her. Don't you?"

"What? No! I just met her!" I lied.

"Mhmm. We'll see about that." She said with a confident look in her eyes. Then we continued cleaning.

Now it's been about a month that Bella and I have been going out and I just realized I am completely and utterly in love with her. So I did what I always do when I'm not sure about anything in my life…Ask Alice.

"Hi Alice! How's my favorite sister?" I said in the kitchen where Alice was sitting eating lucky charms.

"What do you want?" She asked in her _I'm grumpy so this better be important_ voice.

"Advice." This perked her up.

"Are you finally going to let me be you clothing stylist?"

"No!" I said before she got to many ideas. She frowned,

"What then?"

"Well…I kinda realized that I'm…In love with her!" I finally admitted. She gasped.

"Oh my god! This is so great!"

"Wait What?" I didn't expect her to be so cool with me being in love with her best friend.

"I'm so happy for you guys! Did you tell her?"

"No…That's why I came to you."

"I see. Well I think you should do it in the most romantic way you can." I looked at her. She knew I knew nothing about romance. "What do you do well?"

"I don't know…I took those guitar and piano classes. I wouldn't say I was great though…"

"Perfect! You can write a song for her. Oh she'll love it. Roses you'll need roses…twelve of course. What else?"

"A song?"

"Yeah, you should get on that." And like that she was gone.

…

It took me two weeks, about five hundred pieces of paper and three guitar picks to get the song just right.

I wasn't sure about it, but Alice seemed to like it.

I got to Bella's house around seven. She looked beautiful in her jeans and t-shirt and she kissed me as she got into my car.

"What are we doing tonight?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." I said smiling. I knew she hated surprises and laughed as she scowled out the window.

When we got to my house the first thing I noticed was that Alice wasn't home. I was glad she had some respect for my privacy but I knew she would just bug me until I told her later.

When we got inside there was a pizza on the counter that was still hot with a note on it that said _good luck! Love, Alice._ I quickly ripped it off and brought the pizza out.

After we were done eating I looked at Bella.

"I have to show you something. You might hate it, but I…Well just, wait here."

I went and got my guitar, sat down and started strumming.

_Every time I see your smile_

_It makes my heart beat fast,_

_And though it's much too soon to tell,_

_I'm hoping this will last._

_Cuz I just always wanna have you_

_Right here by my side._

_The futures near, but never certain_

_At least stay here for just tonight._

_I musta done something right,_

_To deserve you in my life._

_I musta done something right along the way._

_I just can't get you off my mind,_

_And why would I even try?_

_Even when I close my eyes_

_I dream about you all the time._

_Cuz I just always wanna have you _

_right here by my side._

_The futures near, but never certain._

_So please stay here for just tonight._

_I musta done something right_

_To deserve you in my life._

_I musta done something right along the way._

_And even if the moon fell down tonight,_

_There'd be nothing to worry about at all _

_Because you make the whole world shine._

_As long as you're here everything will be alright._

_I musta done something right,_

_To deserve you in my life._

_I musta done something right along the way._

I finished the last chord and looked up hesitantly at her face. I don't know what I expected to see, but it certainly wasn't her crying.

"That was so beautiful Edward." She said.

"It was for you."

"Me?" She seemed genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, I guess what I'm trying to say is…I love you Bella. More than anything else in the entire world. More than life it's self." She was quiet for a moment and for a second I wondered if I had ruined it. But then she smiled.

"I…I don't know what to say except…" She leaned over and kissed me, with more force than I knew she had. "I love you too." She said. Then continued to kiss me.

**There it is. The song is called **_**If The Moon Fell Down **_**by Chase Coy. If you haven't heard it you should definitely look it up. It's a beautiful song. Thank you guys for reading it. Please review. Xoxo.**

**~Kakes**


End file.
